Summer Camp
by ReadMyPaige
Summary: It's a short side story about Jeremy, Emma and the band, Simple Plan. As usual they get into a bit of mischief and being away from home doesn't mean they are free from being punished for their actions, far from it. Based from: The Little Sister


**Summer Camp**

"There is about two weeks left of school. I don't want you wasting your summer drudging around the house and not doing anything productive. Do you have any thoughts as to what you would like to do?" asked Damon.

Emma was checking her email on her smart phone when her brother asked her what she wanted to do for the summer. She wasn't giving him her full attention; she was too busy reading her email and texting Jeremy.

"Emma! Emmmaa, did you hear me?"

"Of course I heard you, I'm just ignoring you," said Emma but then gave her big brother a huge smile with a twinkle in her eye that told him she was messing with him on purpose.

"MMmm, (Damon chuckled) watch it little girl or I just might have to tickle you until you beg me for mercy," he replied with a devilish smile.  
>Just as Emma playfully stuck her tongue out at him, Damon's cell phone rang.<p>

"Hello"

"Hey Damon, its Pierre, are you busy?"

"No, I was just trying to figure out what Emma could do for the summer."

"Perfect, that is exactly why I called. The band and I are opening a rock summer camp for kids 9-12. I wanted to ask you, if Emma is interested; would it be okay if she stayed with us for the summer helping out with the kids?"

"I think that would be great for her. Let me ask, one moment," Damon pressed mute, "Emma, Pierre is on the other line," Emma paid full attention once he mentioned Pierre, "He and the band are opening a rock summer camp for younger kids and wanted to know if you would be interested in living and working there for the summer."

"Umm, let me think about that…YeeYAA! Oh my GOD, this is so cool!" said Emma excitedly as she jumped from the couch."Yes, please tell him yes!"

He laughed, "Okay, okay, so it's a maybe?" Damon teased.

He stuck his tongue at his little sister then put Pierre back onto listening mode. "Pierre, yes, she would LOVE to."

"Great! Let her know I'll email her the details and I'll be calling back around the last day of school to talk to you about travel arrangements and such."

"Cool, sounds like a plan, talk to you later," said Damon before he hung up. He then looked at his sister who was acting even more bubbly than usual.

"Well, that certainly was convenient. I guess now we know what you'll be doing this summer. BUUTT, in the meantime I think you are truly in need of a good tickling."

Emma screamed and laughed then ran upstairs, Damon chased after her. 

VdVdVd 

"Alaric, hi, it's Pierre. I was wondering if Jeremy could help me out….."  
>Jeremy was just as excited to have a job at a rock camp for the summer; especially with his favorite band and with Emma. He called Emma right away.<p>

VdVdVd

Two weeks later Emma was sitting in the Gilbert's living room waiting for the band to come get them.

"Jeremy this is going to be so much fun!" Emma squealed sitting on the couch next do Damon.

"Yeah it is!" Jeremy agreed as he brought down his last suitcase.

"Emma, you better be good or else?" Damon warned.

She smiled and nodded, "I will!"

"I'm serious Emma Nicole."

"I know!" She said with a big smile on her face.

Five minutes later they heard a knock.  
>Jeremy and Emma raced to the door; Emma cheated by using her vampire speed. "Ha! I win!" She playfully stuck her tongue out at Jeremy then opened the door.<p>

"Pierre!"

"Emma!" said Pierre mimicking her excitement as they hugged.  
>She gave the rest of the band a hug as well. Pierre looked at Emma and Jeremy.<p>

"David, Seb and Chuck will help you guys with your bags and get you settled in," he then looked over at Damon and Ric, "can Jeff and I talk to you for a second?"

Damon and Alaric nodded and walked into the kitchen with Jeff and Pierre following them.

"What is it?" Damon asked crossing his arms.

"What should we umm…do if uhh… Em and Jer misbehave?" asked Jeff.

Damon and Alaric exchanged glances. Alaric spoke up. "Spankings work."

Jeff and Pierre looked at them with a bit of bewilderment.

"Umm, Okay, but you're their parents, is there really no other way to take care of a situation with them in case it should come up?" asked Pierre. "Perhaps take away their iPod for a couple days or cell phones?"

"Sure, you can try that but from my experience it really isn't very effective. I recommend and I'm sure Ric would agree, save your selves the trouble and just spank them if they should act up inappropriately," said Damon.

VdVdVd

It took Five hours by plane and one hour by a Hummer Limousine to reach Camp Amp in San Bernardino Mountains in Southern California. Emma and Jeremy got out of the vehicle and stretched like there was no tomorrow.

"This place looks so awesome!" said Emma.

She and Jeremy were about to just run off and explore.

"Hold it you two," Jeff said strictly, "you don't just go running off, you don't know the place and can easily get lost. Get your bags and we'll show you where the cabins are."

Emma and Jeremy obeyed and grabbed their suitcases.

"Am I staying in the cabin with you guys?" Emma asked.

Pierre shook his head. "Nope, you'll be staying with two other girls that are also working here this summer."

Emma scoffed. "That's not fair…you guys get the awesome counselor cabin and I stay in the campers' cabin?"  
>Jeff chuckled then spoke up. "Fine, there are two counselor cabins. It'll be me, Pierre and David in one and then Chuck, Sebastien, Jeremy and you. Emma, since you're the only girl and you need your privacy you can have the master bedroom. Each counselor cabin has one."<p>

"Haha sweet!"

An hour later Emma and Jeremy are sitting with Pierre and Jeff as they explain their duties there and the rules.

"Every night after dinner, you guys are going to be working in the kitchen. It will involve putting food away and washing dishes," said Jeff.  
>Emma was about to ask a question but Jeff stopped her.<p>

"If you guys want to go out for walks or to the lake after the kids are in their cabins for the night, your curfew is 10:30 and not a minute later. Is that understood?"

They nodded then said in unison, "Yes sir."

"Good," he smiled as busses and cars started to pull up.  
>David smiled. "It's show time!"<p>

VdVdVD 

Two weeks have gone by and Emma and Jeremy were having a blast. They loved helping the kids with the activities and music. Emma was teaching a hip hop dance class every day. Jeremy worked with the kids on musical crafts and art projects. On top of their day schedule they also worked in the kitchen after all the campers had their dinner. On this particular night, things took a small detour and turned a little ugly. Jeremy was cleaning up the mashed potatoes. He looked over at Emma and decided to have a little fun with her.

"Hey Emma."

She turned and got hit in the face with a handful of cold potatoes. She gasped, wiping them off and looked at Jeremy whom had a very smug smile on his face.

"Oops." He chuckled.

Emma's mischievous side was triggered. She picked up a spoon full of creamed corn and threw it at him.

"Oops." She mimicked.

The food war began.

Sebastien was simply stopping by to check in on Emma and Jeremy. He opened the kitchen door and was immediately impaled with potatoes and corn.

"What the hell!" He boomed making Jeremy and Emma stop dead in their tracks.

"Oh h-hey Seb; we were umm ju-just…" Emma looked over at Jeremy for help but he had nothing.

Sebastien closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"You two are going to clean this up then go back to the cabin and stay there for the rest of the night.

Jeremy was about to start cleaning when Emma had to be stubborn.

"No."

"Emma, clean this up NOW," he said as he crossed his arms.

"No!" Emma repeated.

Sebastien sighed, walked over to Emma and just threw her over his shoulder.  
>Emma was screaming, kicking and pounding her fists against his back, but not at all using her vampire strength. "Put me down! Sebastien! Put me down you big jerk!"<p>

Sebastien walked into the cabin where Pierre was sitting on his bed and working on a song when he heard, "Put me down!"

Pierre looked up and sighed. "What did she do?" he asked as he put down his pencil.

"She and Jeremy were having a food fight in the kitchen. I told them to clean it up. Jeremy behaved and is back there cleaning his share. This little girl here refused to clean the mess that SHE made."

Pierre nodded, "Okay, you can put her down and give us some privacy please."

Sebastien put Emma down, shook his head in frustration and left the cabin.

"This is what is going to happen; I'm going to spank you. After, you are going to clean the mess you made in the kitchen then you're going to go back to your cabin and stay there for the rest of the night. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said Emma with tears in her eyes.

Emma stood in front of Pierre; he pulled down her jean shorts and bent her over his lap. He landed the first smack over her blue cotton bikini panties. Even though he was human, it still hurt. It wasn't long before she began to cry. Pierre made sure to really get Emma's attention and leaned her forward just enough to get her where she was most vulnerable, her sit-spots. She was kicking her legs and pleading to Pierre to stop. This lasted for a few minutes before he did. He helped her up off of his lap. She wiped her tears and pulled up her shorts.

"I'm sorry Pierre," she said.

"I know and I forgive you. We need you to listen to us. Next time if you are in trouble for not following an order, the spanking is going to be much harder, understood?"

"Yes," answered Emma.

She looked at him with the saddest, biggest baby blue eyes and just a hint of a pouty lip. He gave a big sigh.

"Before you go back and clean the kitchen I want you to apologize to Sebastien."

Emma nodded and wiped the last of her tears. "Okay." She turned and left the cabin.

She walked up the steps to her cabin and saw Sebastien lying on his bed.

"Seb?"

He sighed; clearly still annoyed and quit upset. "What?"

"I'm uh…sorry for hitting you and umm calling you a jerk…and I'm sorry for not listening to you."

He looked up at her. "It's okay but next time I tell you to do something you better do it, understand?"

She nodded. "Yes. I umm have to go clean the kitchen; I'll see you when I get back." She turned and left towards the kitchen.

She saw Jeremy sitting on the dock down by the lake. She slowly walked over and carefully sat down next to him, wincing as she did.

"Hey Jer."

He looked at her and their clothes still had food stains.

"Hey Em..."

He put an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his. Knowing that she got spanked he asked, "you okay?"

She nodded. "I have to go clean."

She was about to get up but Jeremy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"It's already taken care of," he smiled.

Emma was so grateful that she couldn't find the words to thank him so she kissed him instead. When they pulled apart they both had shocked looks on their faces.

"Umm-that-was-umm" Emma started but was cut off when Jeremy's lips pushed up against hers.

VdVdVd

Emma and Jeremy walked back to the Cabin about an hour later; Sebastien was sitting on his bed still.

"The kitchen all clean?" Sebastien asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yup," Jeremy answered and plopped on his bed.

"I'm going to shower," Emma announced.

She grabbed an apple and headed up to her room. She went to the master bath and took a hot steamy shower; it was just what she needed. She smiled and giggled thinking about her kiss with Jeremy.

Jeremy laid on his bed listening to his iPod. He couldn't get the smile off of his face. He was thrilled that he and Emma had finally taken the next step from holding hands to kissing. He had liked her since the moment he met her.

VdVdVd

It's been three weeks since Jeremy and Emma had their little food fight in the kitchen. After Emma and Jeremy finished cleaning in the kitchen they went in the cabin and got changed. They were going to go for a walk, a small casual date.

"Chuck we're going for a walk." Emma told him as they headed for the door.  
>Chuck was on his bed working on writing a song; he looked up from the paper.<p>

"Okay, remember 10:30 and not a minute later."

The two teens nodded as they walked out the door. They walked hand in hand down to the dock and got in a row boat and started to paddle out. Once they got pretty far in the lake where they couldn't be seen, he put down the oars and leaned in to kiss Emma. When they pulled apart Emma smiled. She reached her hand in the water.

"Jeremy the water feels nice, feel!" She splashed him which caught him by surprise.

"Oh you're so going in!" He laughed, reaching over to Emma.

"No!" She squealed, backing up as far as she could go.

He smiled as he crawled toward her. He grabbed a hold of her arm and tried to pull her into the lake. She smiled and grabbed onto his arm.

"If I'm going in you're coming with me."

Jeremy decided it was worth the risk and pushed her in but he did fall in with her as Emma promised. They spent at an hour swimming in the lake before they decided to get back in the boat. They were just lying there looking at the stars; Emma's head on Jeremy's chest, his arm around her.

"I love this view." Jeremy said smiling.

"I know, aren't the stars so pretty?"

"I wasn't talking about the stars," he said as he played with her wet hair.  
>Emma glance at him and gave him a kiss. "Do you know what time it is Jer?"<br>Jeremy looked at his watch. "It's umm shit! It's 11:30!

"Emma shot up. "11:30! Oh my GOD, we are in SO much trouble!"

Jeremy grabbed the oars and paddled as fast as he could; it took them about a half hour to reach the dock. Once the boat was secured they ran the rest of the way to their cabin. They were hoping that everyone would be sleeping but the lights were on.

Jeremy and Emma took a deep breath before opening the door to the cabin. Chuck was pacing back and forth with his cell phone in hand. He looked and saw the two wet, teenagers and he was not happy!

"You two sit and don't move!" He pointed to one of the beds before leaving the cabin to call Pierre. Two minutes later he returned and the two kids were sitting on the bed, as still as deer in headlights.

"Ch-Chuck we're so-sorry we-"Jeremy was interrupted by Chuck putting his index finger up.

"No, I don't want to hear it. 10: 30 means 10: 30! And you guys didn't have you're phones with you so we couldn't call you!"

Emma was about to speak when in walked four very upset men.

"Where have you two been?" asked Pierre.

"We were on the lake, we lost track of time. We're really sorry and promise to pay more attention next time," said Jeremy.

"Yes you will but you two have been warned more than once," Jeff replied.

"Emma, get a wooden spoon from the kitchen and meet me in your room. Jeremy, you also get a wooden spoon and then meet Pierre the other cabin. You have three minutes," said Jeff.

Jeff went in the master bedroom and Pierre went to his cabin as Emma and Jeremy went into the kitchen to find a dreaded wooden spoon. Both were not looking forward to the punishment but at the same time they were both still elated with feeling of love for one another.

"I can't help but realize that until I met you I have never gotten in as much trouble as I have in the past couple of months," said Jeremy.

"I'm sorry; does this mean you don't think this is going to work out between us?" Emma asked.

"Are you kidding, what I should have said was that I haven't had as much FUN as I have since I met you. Getting in trouble is worth it as long as we're together."

"You are too sweet," Emma looked at the microwave clock, "Okay, time is running out, we both need to face our doom now."

"Okay, good luck."

"You too."

Vdvdvd

"Jeff I'm so sorry!" He put his hand up.

"Emma, we told you on more than one occasion that 10:30 is the curfew."

He crossed his arms over his chest, her eyes still on the spoon.

"I know but we lost track of time!"

He shook his head. "I don't care. Stand up."

Emma looked down and stood up from the bed. She sniffled as Jeff took her spot on the bed.

"C-can I dry off first?" She asked noticing she was still pretty wet from being in the lake.

"No, maybe the extra sting with teach you to come back on time."  
>He pulled her closer, un-zipped her shorts and pulled them to her ankles. She whimpered as Jeff lowered her over his lap. Without saying another word, Jeff started landing the smacks with the spoon on her wet, light blue boy-shorts styled panties. It didn't take long for her to start wiggling and crying.<p>

"Oww! Jeff! I'm sorry! Please stop!"

She was kicking her legs, and trying hard to dodge the spoon, but failed miserably. Jeff ignored her pleas and continued to spank her for a good five minutes. After the spanking was finished, he lifted Emma back on her feet and let her pull up her shorts. Emma was still crying and Jeff couldn't help but consider her as if she were his own little sister. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

Vdvdvd

Jeremy knocked on the door of the cabin.

"Come in," said Pierre.

Jeremy took a deep breath before entering. He didn't say a word; he just walked over to Pierre who was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed. Pierre held out his hand for the spoon; reluctantly Jeremy handed it over really wishing he was able to change out of his wet clothes. Pierre motioned with the spoon for Jeremy to take down his jeans. He obeyed. Pierre grabbed Jeremy by the arm and guided him over his legs.

"You do know why you're being spanked right Jeremy?"

Jeremy nodded his head quickly. "Yes sir."

"Well alright then. Let's get it over with."

Jeremy didn't have time to blink before Pierre landed the first swat on the middle of his bottom. Jeremy jumped and clutched onto Pierre's pant leg. Pierre started landing a rhythm of smacks to his wet, dark blue boxers without skipping a beat. He bucked but held in his tears. Pierre kept going for at least five minutes before he helped Jeremy on his feet and waited for him to pull up his shorts.

Jeremy sniffled. "I'm sorry Pierre."

Pierre nodded. "I know and I forgive you, but when we tell you to be back at 10:30, you better be back at 10:30**. **Your father and I lost a few years from one another after high school but he was always like a brother to me. If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do. I also don't want to ever have to deliver such a message to one of my best friends. Do you understand why it's so important that you follow the rules?

Jeremy nodded. "Yes sir."

"Alright, I want you to go back to your cabin and go to bed."  
>Jeremy nodded once again as Pierre stood up. They exchanged hugs and Jeremy went off towards the cabin. On his walk back he let his tears fall. As Jeremy approached the door to his cabin he took a deep breath to collect himself and wipe away his tears before walking in. When he walked in,<p>

Chuck and Sebastien looked up from their beds as Jeff was on his way out.  
>Jeremy stopped to exchange a word with him.<p>

"Jeff, I'm really sorry."

Jeff clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"It's alright Jer, you and Emma are forgiven, now go to bed."  
>Jeremy nodded. "Okay, I'm just gonna say goodnight to Emma, is that alright?"<p>

Jeff nodded. "Yes, but only five minutes, you both are still being punished and need to go to bed."

"Alright."

Jeremy smiled and walked to Emma's room. He opened her door quietly and stuck his head in. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. Emma was sound asleep in her bed; but lying on her stomach of course. She was wearing her blue and purpled cotton lounge shorts and her purple tank top. After the events that happened tonight, Jeremy thought she looked peaceful. He tiptoed over to her and brushed a strand of her hair that was falling on her face from behind her ear. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. He smiled one last time before doing an about face and leaving the room. Jeremy changed in the bathroom before brushing his teeth and climbing into bed himself. He was exhausted; it didn't take him long for him to fall asleep.

VdVdVd

Emma couldn't believe that there were only three days left of camp. She walked out of her room and into Jeremy's where she found him sitting on his bed. He jumped up when Emma walked into his room. He had been waiting for her to finish getting ready for their walk. They headed out.

"Seb, we're going on the trail."

Emma told him grabbing two bottles of water from the mini fridge. Seb looked up from his bed and gave them a look.

"Okay, but stay on the trail, got it?"

The two kids nodded in sync and said, "Yes."

Emma smiled and grabbed Jeremy by the arm, pulling him out of the cabin laughing. Emma and Jeremy had been walking hand in hand for about forty five minutes on the trail.

Emma looked around and was getting tired of the trial. She saw an opening to a woodsy area. "Hey wanna go in there?"

Jeremy smiled. "Sure." He gave her hand a small squeeze and they stepped off the trail, deliberately disobeying Sebastien.

"Ooohh! Piggy back ride!" Emma boasted. She stopped walking and hopped on Jeremy's back. "Go horsey go!"

Jeremy chuckled. "It's a piggy back ride Em, not a horsey ride."

"Oh, well then, go piggy go!"

It was easy for Jeremy to run with Emma on his back, she was very light and petite. He weaved in and out of trees and soon enough they ended up in a fielded area.

"Wooh! Field! Run piggy run!" She giggled, making him smile from ear to ear.

He started running again and after about ten minutes of running and jogging he decided he needed a break.

"Okay piggy needs a rest!" Jeremy sat Emma down on the ground and and quickly joined her.

It took Emma a second to realize what was going on but she started to feel burning on her skin. "Aww! Jeremy!" She tried to get up but she was already weakened by the vervain.

Jeremy shot up from his horizontal position. "Em what's wrong?" His voice frantic.

"Ver-vervain!"

She looked at her hands and they were burned, as were her legs and the back of her neck. Jeremy picked her up bridal style and looked around for the way they came.

"Emma, I don't remember where we came in!"

He looked down at her and her eyes started drooping.

"Hang in there Em!"

He ran to the section of filed that was just plainly grass and laid her down. He laid her on his lap and grabbed a rock; he sliced a small part of his wrist and held it to her mouth.

"Drink Emma, drink."

Emma was still conscious enough to drink the amount of blood that she needed to heal. Jeremy picked her up in her arms and tried to find their way out; it was getting dark and neither of them had their phones.

"I'm gonna get you back Emma don't worry." He whispered.

VdVdVd

Jeff looked at the time and walked to the other cabin. He knocked before entering. "Hey Seb, are Jeremy and Emma back from their walk? It's getting dark."

He shook his head. "No, I was getting worried myself, I was tried to call them but I heard both of their phones ring here in the cabin."

Jeff chuckled angrily. "How many times do we have to tell them when they leave the cabin they must take their phones!"

"I know should we go look for them?" Sebastien asked standing up from his bed.

Jeff nodded. "I think we should." He turned around to leave but stopped when his phone rang, it was Damon.

"Hey Damon. "

"Hey Jeff, is everything okay, I tried calling Emma's phone but there wasn't an answer the five times I called, and Ric tried Jeremy but there he didn't answer either."

"Umm yeah, they went for a walk but they left without their phones. We're going to go look for them now. They've been gone for hours and it's almost dark."

Jeff heard Damon sigh. "Have they been good otherwise?"

"Mmm, well, there have been a couple of things; but, more than not, they have been good.

"What'd they do?"

VdVdVd

It's been two hours and Jeremy still couldn't find his way back. Emma was still a little weak. It was pitch dark and neither of them have any sort of light source on them. Jeremy finally found his way out of the woodsy area but it wasn't where he came in but he was relieved when he saw two men walk towards them with flashlights. He knew exactly who they were, Jeff and Pierre.

"Okay, they found us, you need to come up with a story about why you're weak," said Jeremy.

"Gotacha." She whispered.

"Jeremy! Emma! Are you guys alright?"

"Jeff! Pierre!" He ran over to them.

"What happened to Emma?"

"I umm fell and hurt my ankle…we got lost…"

"Did you guys get off the trail?"

Jeff took Emma from Jeremy and Jeremy looked down. "Yes…umm we were getting tired of just walking on a trial…"

"I don't care Jeremy! The trail is there for a reason!"

Pierre grabbed Jeremy by the upper arm and the two angry men took them back. After they entered the cabin Jeff took Emma from Jeremy's arms and placed her carefully on Jeremy's bed. Jeremy sat down next to Emma. The two men stood arms crossed looking down at the teenagers; Pierre spoke.

"We're not going to do much talking, because we figure you know what you did was wrong, but you deliberately disobeyed Sebastien, and you left without your phones again which we told you on more than one occasion to always have them when you leave the cabin."

The kids looked down and Jeff made his way to the table across the room, grabbing two wooden spoons.

"Jeremy come here." Jeff pointed to the spot in front of him then handed the other spoon to Pierre.

Jeremy hung his head but got up and stood where Jeff directed; he grabbed his arm and led him to Chuck's bed and sat down.

"Jean's down Jeremy." Jeremy obeyed right away.

Seconds later Jeremy was over Jeff's lap and getting spanked again with the dreaded wooden spoon.

Vdvdvd

Pierre helped Emma sit up. "You alright?"

Emma sniffled. "My ankle does still hurt. I also feel a little sick to my stomach."

Pierre looked at Emma; she did appear to look a bit more pail than usual.

"Okay, because you got hurt and obviously not well, I'm not going to spank you. I have to warn you though. We did talk to your brother and he does know everything."

"Damn," Emma thought to herself. "I am really going to get it when I get home."

Pierre carried Emma to her bed and helped her elevate her foot properly. He put a bag of ice on her ankle and sat her cell phone next to her by her bed.

"Good night Em. I'm sorry you got hurt and am very relieved it wasn't much worse."

"I'm sorry too Pierre."Once he shut the door

Pierre gave Emma a slight smile then left her room. The moment he shut the door Emma sent a text message to Jeremy.

'Thank you for helping me tonight, and by the way, you taste amazing!"

"Umm, thank you, I guess, lol. You're welome. Goodnight beautiful," Jeremy texted back.

VdVdVd

Three days later Emma and Jeremy were on the plane. They knew there was a good chance that they were in trouble but still missed their family.

Five hours on the plane they finally made it back to the airport in Virginia. Damon and Alaric are waiting for them. Emma and Jeremy avoided holding hands as Emma wanted to wait and properly tell Damon that she and Jeremy were dating. They rounded the corner and saw both Damon and Alaric.

"Damon!" she squealed as she jumped up and hugged her big brother around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Hey baby sister."

Despite him being quit angry with her, she's still his little sister and he hasn't seen her for weeks and her missed her. Jeremy walked over and hugged his father who too was quite upset but still smiled in the safe return on his son. Damon pulled apart from the hug and looked Emma in the eye.

"You do know you're in trouble when we get home right?"

Emma looked down and nodded. "Yes sir."

Alaric looked his son in the eye as well. "The same goes for you Jeremy."

"Why? We were already punished when it happened! We shouldn't need to be punished again!" Jeremy snapped walking to the baggage area and grabbed his luggage.

"Damon and Emma, we'll have to catch up with you. We'll meet you in the car." Said Alaric before grabbing Jeremy's ear and walking him to the bathroom.

"Ow! Dad what the heck!" Jeremy yelled when Alaric released his ear.

"Jeremy Alexander, you're in enough trouble as it is, you better watch your tone."

Jeremy shut his mouth but glared at his father. Alaric pulled Jeremy into the biggest stall.

"Jeans and boxers down Jeremy."

"Dad!"

Alaric shook his head. "No Jeremy, don't make me tell you again."

Jeremy took a deep breath before he obeyed his father. Alaric leaned his son over and held onto his waist. Without hesitation he began to rain down steady smacks on the middle of Jeremy's bottom.

"Oww! I'm sorry! Dad! Please stop!"

Alaric moved the smacks around then he leaned Jeremy forward getting him where he was most vulnerable, his sit spots.

"Dad!" He yelled trying to fight his tears but it was getting too much.

His tears just started coming. After about ten minutes Alaric stopped and Jeremy's bottom was a dark pink. He pulled Jeremy up and allowed him to pull up his clothes. Alaric saw the tears in Jeremy's eyes and just hugged his son. Jeremy's tears turned into sobs. Alaric held his son until he calmed down.

"I hate doing that Jeremy but you know better than to give me attitude. And you know better than to behave the way you did at camp. It's bad enough you misbehave with me, but when you're in the care of someone else, that's completely disrespectful."

Jeremy nodded and let out a hiccupped sob. "I know I'm sorry!"

"Shh…" He rubbed his back. "You're forgiven Jeremy, no matter what okay. I love you son."

"I love you too!"

VdVdVd

Emma sat in the front seat of Damon's SUV with her brother while they waited for Alaric and Jeremy. Emma was in a zone. She was thinking about how much trouble she was going to be in when she got home. Suddenly the back door opened and Jeremy and Alaric got in. Emma heard Jeremy wince as he sat down. She felt bad for him.

Vdvdvd

Damon had dropped Alaric and Jeremy off at their home and parked in front of his estate. Emma jumped out of the car and began to gather her things with hope of putting off her punishment.

"Emma, hold on; come here." He called her from the other side of the car.

Emma let go of her suitcases and walked over to Damon.

"Yeah Damon?"

Damon leaned down in front of her. "I want you to go to one of the trees over there and grab a switch and bring it to me."

Emma froze. "Bu-but Damon…"

He shook his head. "No buts' Emma now go."

Emma hung her head and walked towards one of the trees. She picked one that didn't have many leaves on it. She broke it off and walked back towards the house. Damon was waiting by the door with his arms crossed. As she walked passed him he grabbed the switch and held it in his hand.

"Come on Emma, we're going to your room."

Emma nodded and followed Damon up to her bedroom, dreading her punishment. Damon guided her to her bed and sat down, making her stand right in front of him. He cradled her hand in his.

"Emma, I really hate doing this, you have no idea, but you leave me no choice. I'm hoping this spanking will teach you to respect others and behave when you are under the care of someone else, not to mention me."

Emma let a tear slip down her cheek and Damon wiped it with the pad of his thumb.

"Em, I want you to take down your shorts and panties."

Emma swallowed a lump in her throat but nodded; she pulled them down to her ankles and Damon immediately lowered her over his lap. He gripped the switch and landed the first swat to the middle of her bare bottom. The first one made her jump and grab onto Damon's leg. He started to land quick successions with the switch. It was around the fifth smack from the switch when she started to cry and kick her legs.

"Damon! Damon! I'm sorry! Pleasee stoop! Oww!"

He ignored her pleas and continued to spank her bare bottom. After five minutes he finally felt he got the point across. Emma just laid there for a moment sobbing uncontrollably and apologizing repeatedly. Damon sat there and rubbed her back in small circles trying to calm her down.

"Shh, it's alright, shh, it's over."

He carefully lifted her up and pulled up her panties and shorts. She sat on his lap with her bottom hanging off and crying in his shoulder.

"I want you to stay in your room for a while and rest okay?" He looked in her teary blue eyes.

Not being able to find words she just nodded. He stood up with her in his arms and carefully laid her on her bed. He placed a kiss on the top of her head; he turned around and headed for the door, but he stopped when he heard his name.

"Da-Damon."

He turned around. "Yes Emma?"

"Can you please stay with me?" She sniffled.

Damon smiled slightly walking over to the bed.

"Of course,"

He lay on the bed next to his little sister and stroked her hair as she closed her eyes.

"I love you Damon." She whispered putting her arms around him.

"I love you too Emma, so much you don't even know."

It didn't take long for Emma to fall asleep in her brother's arms.

Emma and Jeremy were both very well behaved for close to a month; but then they found themselves yet again in another predicament.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this side story to the story **The Little Sister**. You can find it on Lolaworld's profile! Thank you for your reviews!


End file.
